Just a Normal Day
by FaithinBones
Summary: Booth and Brennan's first Valentine's Day as a couple. This story is part of the Bonesology Valentine's Day Gift exchange.


This story is for MoreBonesPlz and is part of the Bonesology Valentine's Day Gift exchange. Susan wanted a B&B story with flirtation, flowers, chocolate, lingerie or some combination thereof. She didn't care about the rating or the time period.

So, this story takes place in season 7. I hope everyone enjoys it.

I definitely don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Whistling, Booth was flipping through the Sunday ads looking for the perfect Valentine's Day present when Brennan entered the room. "You seem cheerful this morning."

Surprised that she was up early, Booth hurriedly closed the ads and leaned his arms against them on the counter. "Oh . . . hey, I thought you were going to sleep in since you were so sick last night."

Curious about what Booth was hiding, Brennan walked over to the counter, retrieved the bag of bread and popped two slices in the toaster. As she walked past Booth to the fridge, she pulled one of the ads out from under his arm and read the bold type on the front page. "Booth, under no circumstances do I want anything for Valentine's Day. It's a ridiculous holiday. It was invented by flower and candy manufacturers to sell their products. The banks don't even close . . . I believe we had this conversation last year and you agreed with me at the time."

"Bones . . . last year we weren't in a relationship and you weren't pregnant with my baby . . . our baby." A little wary of her dislike of the holiday, Booth tried to think of a way to get around it. "I want to show you how much I love you. You're my girl and . . . okay, girlfriend . . . um, shit . . . we're together as a couple . . . anyway, I want to do something for you."

The toast popped up filling the room with a warm bread smell. Removing some fig preserves from the fridge, she carried it over to the counter, retrieved her toast, pulled a knife from the drawer and sat down at the kitchen island. "I know you are a very romantic man Booth and I appreciate that, but I am seven months pregnant and I'm not in a romantic mood. Please do not buy me anything for Valentine's Day. It will just annoy me."

He knew that arguing with her wouldn't get him anywhere once she had her mind set and he wasn't in the mood to start his day off with an argument. Folding the ads, he tossed them in the trash can and finished eating his fried eggs and toast. "I hope you're going to stay home today. You were up half the night throwing up."

Her toast now coated with a thick film of fig preserves, Brennan took a bite and shook her head. Once she swallowed the bite of bread, she explained, "No, I have to examine the bones that were found yesterday. You need the identity of the victim as soon as possible. I'm fine this morning. I seem to be fine every morning. I'm just sick at night. Morning sickness is definitely a misnomer, at least in my case."

Booth knew she would do what she wanted to do, so he picked up his now empty plate and fork and placed them in the dishwasher. "Okay, but if you get tired, I hope you at least take a nap or prop your feet up."

"I will." Finishing her toast, Brennan checked her phone for email. Finding several she scanned the subject lines quickly. "I'm going to drive in this morning. I may leave work early . . . oh, don't forget to pick up the dry cleaning tonight on your way home."

Closing the dishwasher, Booth gave his girlfriend a small salute and smiled. "Yes ma'am." Moving around the island, Booth placed his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "I need to stop at the store and pick up some eggs and some beer. Want anything?"

Her gaze on her mail, Brennan shook her head. "No thank you."

Disappointed that she hadn't kissed him back, Booth left the room to finish getting dressed.

Oooooooooooooooooo

As February 14th approached, Brennan found herself reminding Booth every day that she didn't want him to buy her a present. She had also made it clear that she wasn't going to buy him a present either. "We're a real couple Booth in a real relationship. We don't need to buy presents for each other. It's just a waste of money. We're paying for our Mighty Hut and that is a better use of our money."

As much as Booth wanted to go all out with reservations at a fancy restaurant, he knew she'd never go and he couldn't make her. His girlfriend was a very independent woman and when she made up her mind about something, a team of horses couldn't budge her.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Valentine's Day came and with it some very intense kisses from Booth before he left for work. "I have to go in early, Bones. Cullen wants to meet with me and Hacker at 7:30 about the Stravinsky case." Pulling her into his arms, he kissed her and then kissed her once more. "I love you Bones."

Returning his kisses, Brennan allowed the last kiss to deepen until they both became quite breathless. "You're a wonderful kisser, Booth. I knew we would we compatible."

His chocolate eyes boring into her bright blue ones, Booth smiled. "Thank you. You're kisses are pretty damn hot too . . . Now I got to go before we start something we don't have time to finish. I'll see you this evening."

Watching him leave the house, Brennan was surprised that he hadn't given her a present. Even though she had warned him repeatedly that she didn't want a present she had thought he would ignore her edict like he did most of them and give her one anyway. "Good, I didn't want a present anyway."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As the day wore on, more and more flowers appeared at the Lab. The offices of Angela and Cam were filled with roses from their loved ones and even several of the technicians had flower vases on their desks. Entering her office, Brennan became aware of how her office compared to her co-worker's offices and she felt sad that she didn't have flowers on display. Sitting at her desk, trying to concentrate on an article she was writing for 'American Anthropologist' magazine, she was interrupted by a loud squeal coming from the hallway outside her office. Standing, Brennan moved to the doorway and observed Daisy holding a vase of daisies and baby's breath. Shaking her head, Brennan muttered, "It's a ridiculous holiday. I'm glad Booth didn't ignore me and he chose not to send me anything."

Tired, she moved over to her couch, sat down and propped her feet on the coffee table. "It would have been nice if he had . . . no, don't be silly. He can't afford to waste his money on flowers and I don't need any candy." Placing her hand on her swollen stomach, she sighed. "I probably should have bought him something. I can afford presents . . . I hope he doesn't think I don't care about him enough to spend money on him . . . He is romantic and . . ."

Her mumbling interrupted, Angela entered the office and noticed the absence of flowers in the room. "Did Booth give you anything this morning?"

Irritated with her friend, Brennan shook her head. "No, I told Booth to ignore this holiday. I don't need or want any presents. He can't afford them and it's just a manufactured holiday anyway. As far as Booth and I are concerned this is just a normal day."

Surprised, Angela sat down next to Brennan. "You told him not to buy you anything? Honey, it's Valentine's Day. He should have bought you at least some flowers."

Shaking her head, Brennan sighed. "No . . . No he shouldn't have. He's just doing what I told him to do . . . Do you think I should have . . . maybe I should have bought him something. It's possible that he might think I don't care for him enough to actually buy him something and that is very far from the truth . . . Angela, I think I made an error in judgement . . . I want him to know that I love him and . . ."

Afraid that Brennan was working herself into a fit of depression, Angela placed her hand on her friend's arm. "Honey, stop it. He knows you love him. He knows that and I know he loves you. You're right, you two don't need flowers and candy to show how much you love each other. You don't. Now stop worrying about it. It's alright."

Her insecurity rearing it's ugly head, Brennan felt sad for Booth. "I know he loves me, but if I can't show him that I love him then how will he know I love him? There's something wrong with me, Angela. I . . ."

Placing her hand on Brennan's stomach, Angela pointed out just how wrong her friend was. "You're carrying his child. You show him every day just how much you love him. Honey, stop worrying that you're doing something wrong because you're not."

Her hand seeking Angela's hand, Brennan nodded her head. "Maybe so, but I'm going to leave early tonight and shop for a present for Booth. I don't really show him just how much I love him. He tells me all the time that he loves me and once . . . just once I'd like to do what normal people do for their loved ones. Just once, I'd like to do what normal people do and not worry about motive or appropriateness."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Pulling up in the driveway, Brennan was surprised to find Booth's SUV in the driveway. As she moved up the steps to the front porch, Brennan checked to make sure her wrapped present was in her messenger bag. Pleased that she had had the forethought to buy something, she entered the house and smelled delicious aromas wafting in the air. Following her nose into the kitchen, she found Booth stirring something in a pot. "Whatever you're cooking smells so good, Booth."

His eyes darting towards his watch, Booth smiled at his girlfriend/partner/lover. "Hey, you're home a little early. I got out of my meetings a little early and I decided to come home and make dinner. I made Spaghetti Aglio E Olio, some garlic bread and a nice spinach salad."

Moving over to where Booth was standing, Brennan kissed him. Her kiss very passionate, she tried to convey to her lover just how much she loved him and appreciated him.

Amazed at the kiss, Booth finally separated from her and with twinkling eyes, exclaimed, "Wow, that's a pretty good way to start the evening . . . why don't you go change your clothes and we'll eat when you're ready."

Her hands lingering on his chest, Brennan pecked his lips once more. "I'll be right back." Moving away, Brennan decided that she would give him his present when they sat down for diner. Once she was upstairs, her phone rang and Brennan answered it as she pulled a shirt and pair of slacks from her closet. "Yes, Angela."

 _Well, did he give you anything?_

"Yes, Angela. He came home early and he made dinner. He's such a good cook and it smells wonderful."

 _No flowers? Not even one?_

Annoyed, Brennan glared at her phone. "Angela, he came home early and cooked dinner. I think that's a wonderful present. Now I have to go." Ending the call, Brennan changed her mind about the pants and shirt and pulled a dress from the closet instead. It was almost too tight, but it would have to do. Once she was ready, she pulled her package from her bag and carried it downstairs.

As she stepped off the last step into the living room, Brennan noticed some flickering lights coming from the formal dining room. Entering the room, she was surprised to find lit candles sitting on the sideboard and china closet, several vases of flowers on the serving cart and the dining room table, a large size heart shaped box of candy on the table next to one of the place settings and a medium sized silver box sitting on top of the heart shaped box.

Aware that Booth had moved into the room and was standing behind her, Brennan turned and with a sob, dropped the package she was carrying, grabbed him around the waist, buried her eyes into his shirt and cried. "Oh, Booth . . . Booth . . ."

His hand rubbing her back, Booth held her in his arms while she tried to control her emotions. "I know you didn't want me to do anything, but you're my best girl and I couldn't do it. I love you, Bones. You deserve to be treated special and I'm going to do it when I can."

Stunned that he had done so much for her, Brennan pulled away from him and wiped her cheeks with her hands. "I thought you weren't going to buy me anything . . . I . . . thank you."

Using his thumbs, Booth rubbed some of her tears aside. "Hey, you're welcome." Noticing the box on the floor, he leaned over and picked it up. "What's this?"

Staring at the box, Brennan spoke softly. "I bought you a Valentine's Day present."

Shocked and pleased at the same time, Booth opened the box and looked inside. "No way!"

Amused at the expression on Booth's face, Brennan grinned. "Yes way."

Removing the gold necklace from the box, Booth smiled. "Hey thanks. That was a very sweet thing to do for me."

Pleased that he liked the present, Brennan reminded him, "I know you broke the chain for your St. Christopher's medal last week. That chain was too thin. This one is thicker and should be able to hold up better."

After placing the necklace around his neck, Booth pulled her into his embrace. "You know we're pretty terrible about ignoring unofficial holidays. Just so you know, from now on, we're just going to celebrate every holiday that comes along and that's just the way it's going to be."

Amused at his declaration, Brennan kissed him and reminded him, "There are a lot of holidays, Booth. I'm sure we don't want to celebrate all of them. I mean besides the traditional holidays there's Lupercalia, Darwin Day, Purim, Diwali . . ."

He knew that if he didn't stop her, she might list every holiday in the world. Kissing her, he laughed. "Okay, not all of them. I get your point." Moving over to the chair next to the table where the box of candy and the silver box were sitting, he pulled the chair out. "Okay, you sit down and I'll go get our grub. Afterward you can open your present and maybe we'll go upstairs and you can model it for me."

Curious, Brennan picked up the silver box and opened it. Removing the lid, she looked inside and gasped. "Booth, I'm seven months pregnant. This is too small."

Pulling it from her hands, Booth laughed. "No, it isn't. I bought it in a maternity shop. It's just the right size."

Staring at the very sheer nightgown, Brennan snickered. "I'm going to be cold if I wear this."

His skin starting to feel a little hot, Booth leaned over and handed back the gown. "No, you definitely won't be cold . . . at least not for long."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

I hope this was what you wanted. I hope everyone enjoyed my Valentine's Day story.


End file.
